The Protector
by someone01
Summary: This story is based on Ouke No Monshou written by Chieko Hosokawa. Since Bianca Banes childhood. She watched her family leaving her physically and emotionally. Carol was her dearest friend and her only family until Carol went missing. She wished to her mother who is dead to soon find Carol and because of an Egyptian old curse she was brought back to the past.
1. Time Traveller

Chapter 1

**BIANCA**

"Kyaaaaaaaa….. Bianca-saaaaaaamaaaaa" the girls from my school screamed as I aimed my arrow to my target.

_Sigh, I wish they could be more quitter and didn't they read the sign that none not members are allowed to enter?_

I took a deep breath then let go of the nock of my arrow as I exhale the air I gathered in my lungs. The arrow hit the bullseye.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH" the group of girls that I don't even know went insane while screaming my name "BIANCA-SAMAAAAAA"

"Hmm, you got lots of fans there" a familiar voice spoke from behind. I turned to the direction the voice came from and looked up at my teacher's brilliant eyes. Too bad I can't use my other eye to looked at him because I wear an eye patch over it.

"Ummm yes thank you so much" I stumble in my own words. My heart raced so fast that I can't catch my breath. I think I'm going die. My unrequired love for my married teacher will always hang to my heart I guess.

"Welp, you need to clean up now. Pick up your things so you can go" he smiled gently.

"But…"

"Don't worry about other things and go" he cut me off "Your mother is waiting"

"Ah yes" I hurried and pick up my bow and arrows then I walked briskly toward the locker room.

_He remembered my mother. I'm sure mother will be very happy that someone other than me still remembers her even though she's long gone._

I changed to shirt and pants. As I was about to walk out of the archery training hall with my bag in my right shoulder that contains my bow and arrow. Two girl about my age froze when they saw me. One with a brunette ponytail and the other curly haired girl. I curved my lips to give them a gentle smile. The brunette clutched her shirt as she stared at my eyes.

I walked passed them then stopped at the event board wall. I looked at Carols photo. Carol has been missing for over two months now. _My best friend is gone too._

"Eeek she smiled at us. I can't believe it. She's so handsome. As expected of our prince" the two girls I smiled at whispered at each other from inside the locker room. Apparently its not sound proof enough… "but have you heard her mother died just a year ago and her father went to jail for killing her mother? And there's humors going around that she's dating the billionaires son Ryan Lido"

_Lies… Humors…_

I walked out of the hall. Ryan is already waiting for me while he leans in his car with his arms crossed and surrounded by young girls. He stood in two feet when he saw me coming his way. The girls made way for me. They giggled, chatter and screamed

"Omg, so it's true they are together"

"Awww"

"They look so good together"

"Ryan Lido is the new president of the Lido Company since his father died. His quite a good looking too and Bianca Bain who is our top school student, her rank is splendid, she also won last year's fencing, archery, martial arts, and gymnastic competition and also a beautiful candidate"

I got in the car so fast that I don't even want to sit beside him in front. _Not that I can anyway, since my allergy might break out._

I looked at Ryan by the mirror. He looked like a dead person. His dark circles are so thick and his cheek bones are almost coming out. Every minute he cough horribly because of his smoking hobbit. His been really depressed since his father died and Carol disappeared.

"Any news yet?" I asked.

"No" he said softly "but I got the flowers that you asked"

I looked at the lily flowers that sat beside me. "Thanks"

He dropped me off the cliff of the rock then drove off. I sat quietly as I watched the ocean hit rocks. I dropped the flowers and hope my mother would receive in the other side.

"Hello mother I'm back" I spoke to the ocean just like how I would talk to my mother "Father is finally paying what his done to you. His in jail. He still saying it was an accident when she pushed you in the cliff even though I know it's a lie. Carol is still gone too but I'll make sure to find her soon. Auntie Lido still thinks having Ryan watch over me is safer since Carols kidnapping" I gave a Ryan a cursory look as he stand by the other side of the road lighting his cigarette. _Sigh... Again?_

"Mom help me find Carol please as soon as possible"_ so this imbecile would also quit smoking._

Crackle the sky rumbled then raindrops started to fall. "Thanks mom" I said sarcastically while looking at the gray sky.

I gathered my stuff carefully. Making sure I didn't forget anything, just then a lost thunder hit the rock I stood on.

Crack, the rock underneath me crumbled. Oh...NO..

_I'm falling…_ I hugged my bag.

"BIANCAAAAAAAAA" Ryans voice echoed.

I hit the water hard and made a splash. The waves is cold and strong. I felt something even colder than the ocean pulled me under the ocean. I closed my eyes tightly as I violently straggle to get to the surface. I opened my eyes to see what's pulling me. In my disbelief I saw a woman pulling me. She smiled like psychotic person. I was so frightened so I kicked and kicked her but my kicks is just going through her like water. I looked up then I realize that there a lot of them around me their pulling to the depth of the sea.

I tried to scream but instead of the voice what came out was my only hope. _Air._


	2. Back In Time

Chapter 2

**BIANCA**

"Is she awake mama? Look how strange her hair color is, it's red." A childes voice.

I felt something tug my hair, "Rima stop pulling on her hair or you'll wake the lady" a woman yells.

"But mama her hair is so pretty. Can I have it?" the child whines again.

I opened my eyes and stare at the ceiling made out of straw.

"Mama she's awake. Look, look"

I glanced at the girl who keeps whining and grabbing my hair.

She stare directly into my eyes then gasp. I saw every detail of her brown face mixed with shock and fascination.

_Detail? My eye patch?_

I quickly cover my left eye with my left hand.

"Gold. Your eye was gold" she said alliterating the word gold again and again, "It's gold….GOLD"

An Egyptian women hurried and kneel beside her daughter, "See? I told you to be quiet before you wake her"

"It's Okay" I said softly then as always I gave out a charming smile. The woman cupped her cheek to hide the redness.

"My patch?" I asked.

"Oh yes of coarse. It just dried after I washed it" she spoke nervously while she offer my black patch.

I looked around again to memorize my strange surrounding. The walls are made of rock and the furniture's are made out of wood.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in my home" the woman smiled in a motherly manner. It reminded me so much of my own mother.

"Can I use the phone?" I smiled again.

She didn't move but instead she stared at me with confusion in her eyes "What is that?"

"Phone? Walky-talky?" I said then making a shaka sign with my right hand and put it towards my ear.

"Food?" she said.

"No" I feel dumb founded. I look at my surrounding again then back to the woman and her child. They both wore an old fashioned linen dress.

"Are you foreigner?" She ask.

I thought for a minute while watching her. In her point of view of course I'm a foreigner since I look so different from her skin color.

"Yes" I said hesitantly.

"You're in Egypt" she said "I'm sure you feel lost but its ok I won't cause you any harm. And I'm sure Queen Carol won't allow such behavior."

_Carol? Queen carol?_

"Who is this person you talk about? I'd like to meet her?" I said with full interest as I sat up fast.

Her brows creases together in suspicion.

"You see I have a friend named Carol. She's been missing for a while now and her brother Ryan is very worried. All of us were worried because of her sudden disappearance" I explain.

"Queen carol does talk about a person named Ryan" She whispered to herself.

_Carol is Okay! All this time she was Ok! Thank you god… Thank you so much!_

Deep in my heart I feel my pain dissolving. I feel so happy that Carol is Okay I started cry from relief… I started laughing like an insane person. The woman smiled while patting me in my shoulder to assure me that she's glad I feel better.

"Rest child and tomorrow I'll take you to the palace but we'll have to do something about your hair or they'll think you're an intruder?" She said while brushing off a strand of hair in front of my face.

_Wait what palace? Queen Carol? Intruder? Don't you mean museum?_

I look around again at my strange surrounding. My heart started to race.

_Something's off!_

I cannot take the anxious feeling building in my stomach. I harshly kick the linen blanket that covered my legs. I jump out of bed then storm out in the bamboo door. A huge crowd of people pulling a big size statue. Women's carries a clay jar in one shoulder while men pulls with all their might.

A hand grab me from behind then pulled me inside the small house.

"That was close. What were you thinking?" the woman from before said in a hoarse voice.

_Slavery? I'm back in time 3000 years ago were slavery still exist?_

….

**IZUMIN**

"Your highness we caught her" General Mantle bow.

Behind him is the two guards and they carried the woman that I've been waiting for. Carol's limp body just hang in the guards shoulders. She's unconscious.

_Mempphis is as naïve as always. He left Carol unguarded. One's again Carol is in my hands._

….

**BIANCA**

"I'm sorry but this is not working Bianca" Nefertina said as she shrug her shoulders.

Nefertina is the person who found me by the Nile River after my nasty fall from the cliff in my real timeline. She is helping hide my thick wavy hair under a shawl but because of the thickness of my hair it keeps coming out of its hiding. Nefertina addressed herself as the head of Carols servants.

"What do I do?" I panic while looking at my head that looks like an eagles nest in a mirror made out of bronze.

"I don't know" she said while massaging her temple.

Just then a glint of light hit my eyes. I look at the silver blade. _That's it…_

I grab the dagger in my right hand and my hair in the other. Without any second to spare I cut my hair in a neck length.

"What are you doing?" she belligerently took the dagger away from me.

"If my hair is in the way of me meeting Carol then I don't want it" I said with pride.

Nefertina smiled at me like I'm her grown up daughter. She picked up the hair that once belonged to me then wrapped it in a satin clothe.

A change of aura creep on my skin. _Someone's coming. _I ran behind the bamboo door to hide.

"Mother" A man's voice burst in the small cottage.

"Minuey? What's wrong?" Nefertina said, full of concern.

"Queen Carol. She's missing" Minuey said.

My whole world crashed before me. _Carol is gone? She's gone again? My best friend is out of my reach again?_ The pain in my heart that was just dissolved yesterday hit me again like lightning.

"She was kidnapped by the Hittite prince" Minuey continue.

My fist balled in my side as my heart boils in hatred.

_Hittite Prince? How dare he? I'll Carol back. I'll surely will._

Nefertina and Minuey ran out of the cottage, living me and little Rima in a room of silence.

"Rima? When I came here did you see anything else that was with me?" I looked at Rima with my forced gentle eyes.

Rima nod her little head then point at an old looking chest. I walked towards the chest and crack it open. My bag that contains my bow and arrow lay inside the chest. I picked it up then hang it in my right shoulder. I rummaged through the stuff in the casket. I found a Hijab, cloak, and a leather slippers. I grab the dagger and put it in its hilt then wrap it around my waist.

"Rima when Nefertina comes back tell her I'm going to see the Hittite prince" I said then walked out the cottage as the darkness of the night surrounded me and only the moon itself light my way.


	3. I'm In Your Horse's Stable

Chapter 3

**BIANCA**

_Snort, Whine_

I opened my eyes and saw a horse came face to face with me in my sleep. The night of my first journey I decided to take a rest in a horse cabin. I'll need all the energy I can get.

_Now that I think about it….. How do I get to Hittite? _

"Kyaaaaaaah" a scream.

A middle age woman stood before me.

I looked at her directly. She an Egyptian woman with a long curly black hair. She wore a linen dress

"Who are you?" she said, her voice was mixed with fear and nervousness "are you here to steal?"

"No, I was looking for a shelter to spend the night. I happen to find your cabin" I said.

I lay in a bed of hay.

"Oh my, what's your name?"

"Bia…" I paused for a minute "Biyako"

"Ain't you a handsome lad? Your eyes. Its blue green. " she leaned forward then stare curiously.

"Yes it is" I said coolly.

"It's pretty" she smiled joyously. Her smile reminds me so much of Carol "Why is your other eye covered?"

I touched my eye patch. _Because my eye in the left is color Gold. _"I'm blind in my other eye" I lied.

_Snort!_ The horse that was facing me a while ago pulled my Hijab that covered my head.

The woman stepped back. Frightened by my hair color she stammer "Your hair it's red"

"It's ok it's just hair. See?" I ruffle my hair, hoping that I'm harmless.

"Can I touch it?" She said. Her frightened expression changed to fascination.

"Yeah….. sure" I said hesitantly.

She gently pat my head like a person would to its pet.

_Whine! _ The horse behind me nudged me.

"Rago seem to like you" she laughed.

_Growl…_ the sound of my stomach broke our conversation._ I'm hungry._

"HaHaHaHaHa" she laugh loudly "Are you hungry?"

She stood then patted the hays that clung to her linen dress.

"Come on. Stand up. I'll bring you home." She said as she turns away.

I snatched my Hijab from the horse mouth then follow her.

…...

**IZUMIN**

"Carol eat something or you'll starve" I said gently towards Carol who sat quietly in the corner of the room. She hugged her leg in her chest. Her blond hair flows like a melted gold in her shoulder down to her back. She's been nursing me and blaming herself because of my wound that hasn't healed yet for a month now. It's no normal wound, a god has shot me with his weapon and it is now absorbing my life source. Carol said the one who shot was her brother.

"No I won't" She yelled.

_Stubborn girl ! _I thought as I watched her pout.

She turns to the window and watches the moon. I watch the moonlight reflect to her beautiful deep blue eyes.

"If you're thinking that Memphis himself will save you then forget it. If he comes it would be a direct kill" I said "If I were you I would think of the future with me."

"Your insidious plan will not prevail Izumin" she grimace.

_From the look of your face it already has _"We'll see Carol. You must watch me conquer Egypt. With you in my hand no one can stop me. You are the daughter of the goddess of the Nile. Where you are luck fallows" I snicker from the corner of my mouth.

_No one will take you away from me…. No one… I'm the Prince of Hittite after all. My words is law._

…...

**BIANCA**

_Brrrrrrrrrrr _cold trickle up my spine.

_Is someone talking about me?_

"Eat lots child" Caref laughed. Apparently he is a travelling merchant. His also the husband of the woman who found me in her barn, her name is Mandrid.

"Where are you from Biyako?" Hassan asked as he sit beside me in a round table. Caref in his Uncle.

"I don't know" I replied. _What should I say I came from? My eyes and hair is very exotic. They might have thought I'm suspicious. "_I don't belong anywhere"

"Oh I'm sorry" Hassan said in a pained voice.

_Did I just said that out loud?_

He patted me my shoulder. I quickly slapped it away. Hassan looked stunned.

_My allergy. Oh no. _My eyes started to get watery and my nose was droopy.

_I'm allergic to M…E….N_

I looked at Hassan who's still stared at me with an offended expression.

"I'm sorry" I cried.

"Are you ok?" Mandrid asked.

"Please give me a herbal tea" I said with my cloudy vision because of my tears.


	4. Men Allergy

Chapter 4

"Biyako, here" Mandrid offered me her homemade tea made out of a certain herbs.

My heart will most likely jump out any moment. With my trembling hand I reached out for the cup of tea. I brought the cup in my mouth. It's enough force for tea to spill some of it in my lap.

"Oh no" Mindrid exclaimed "Biyako you should go bathe"

"It's all right" my voice and my heart finally even out.

"Please take a bath so I can wash your clothes" Mandrid demanded again.

I looked at my lap where the tea left a dark stain. _I don't think she will take my no as an exception. I might as well. _"Alright, thank you" I smile.

"It's around the corner" Madrid smiled with relief.

As I stood. I came face to face with Hassan. "Forgive me I didn't mean to touch you casually" Hassan said with sincerity.

"It's alright" I said.

I walked passed Hassan not waiting for his response.

I walked around the corner, there I found my destination. I closed the bamboo door behind me. A torch hang in the stone wall is the only source of light and the stars that shines in the sky. There's no straw roof in the bath _I guess they didn't care for the rain_. I took my cloak off then throw it in the corner. Approached the marble tub. I looked at my reflection in the marble tub that is filled with water. I removed my patch. My gold eyes glimmer in the water. _It's as creepy as ever. _I slapped the water. The water splashed in my bare skin. _What part of me does look like of a man? I'm a woman. _

I climbed in the tub and stare at the diamonds sparkle in the dark sky. _The stars looks beautiful tonight. _It only reminded me of my archery teacher. _When was it that start to fall for you Raven-Sensei. _The warm water in my skin feels so good that I start to drift off to sleep.

"_Hey little girl" a gentle voice called out._

_I looked up and saw a boy crouching in front of me. His black hair hang sideways in his tan face. _

"_Wow your eyes are different color!" his voice was full of enthusiasm "And its gold. How exotic and cute" his smile was beautiful._

_My heart beat rapidly in my chest. Is it my allergy?_

"_How old are you?" he asked._

"_9" I said shyly._

"_Why are you sitting in the side of the road crying?" His voice changed to full of concern._

"_Mommy and Daddy are fighting again" I cried "it's my fault."_

_Sorrow crossed his face_

"_Did they say it's your fault?" he asked again._

"_No" I hiccup._

"_Then how is it your fault?" _

"_Because… I don't know" I whimper._

"_Then it's not" he smiled gently then offered his hand to me "Let's get you home"_

_I reached out to him. I was happy…And my allergy didn't break out. I was safe with him._

I opened my eyes slowly. _I dossed off. Better get out before I catch a cold._

I lifted my body out of the tub. The water dripped down my skin, tracing my curves. I grabbed a cloth and dry my hair.

_Creek _The door opened wide and Madrid walked in "Biyako I brought you clothes to w…" she pause.

She stood frozen by the door while holding two pieces of cloth. She looked at me from head to toe then cover her mouth with her hand.

"You're a girl" she finally spoke.

"Please wait. Let me explain" I said, anxiously.

I pulled her in the bath and closed the door. This time I made sure it can't be open then I start my story.

She sat quietly and listen with interest. She makes sounds like "Oh" or "ah" when I say something horrible or interesting.

"So you travelled to look for Queen Caro" she repeat my goal "you're in luck."

"What?" I asked confused by her words.

"You see, Caref and Hassan is acquaintance with Queen Carols husband, King Memphis.

_Husband? King Memphis? The Pharaoh? What?_

This time it was me who froze and stricken.


	5. Meet King Memphis

Chapter 5

**BIANCA**

"Biyako, are you alright? Is it your allergy again?" Madrid start questioning me early in the morning. After I told her my story, she worries too much on whatever I do.

"Yes, I'm alright Madrid. Thank you for worrying" I smiled at her.

Since last night's talk I wasn't able to sleep. I was bothered by the fact that Carol my best friend and most likely my only family is married to the King of Egypt. _From what I know King Menfuisu died in a very young age and is to marry his sister to continue the royal bloodline but how is he still breathing and married to my Carol who is not even a Royal? Is Queen Carol and the Carol that I'm looking for not the same person? Is it a mistake? Beside didn't Ryan said that Carol might have been kidnapped? Should I even try? There is still 10% that Queen Carol is my Carol though. _All this questions jumbled up in my head. Any minute my head might explode.

I looked up in the sky. The clouds was like several chunks of cotton candy.

"They're here" Hassan's scream startled me.

_Trot. Trot. Trot. _The sound of a galloping horses invaded the whole house. There were 3 horses and its riders. One man had a long black hair and tan skin. His features was beautiful, if only he wasn't yelling at everyone to do what he says. Behind him was a man with almost the same feature but has a long sturdy curly hair. All he does is to nod to everything the loud one is screaming about. Finally, the smallest one in all of em. His hair was black, straight and short. I envy those kind of hair. _I never thought there will ever be a time that I'll envy a man._

After their talking, Hassan pointed at my direction. All of them looked at me while talking. _Hmmm? _The man with the bickering mouth walked in my direction. Every stomp of his feet leaves a deep track in the ground. Hassan raced his way in front of him, telling him to wait. The two men who arrived with him tailed him from behind. The big mouth grab Hassan and threw him aside. Hassan crashed mercilessly in the ground. I grabbed my bow with right hand, just in case I'll have to use it.

_He doesn't look happy…._ I watch Hassan try again but the man is already in front of me. His killing brown eyes looked down on me like I'm some king of pest. He was taller than me in about 2 ft. He grabbed me by my shirt then lifted me in my tiptoes then bring me face to face to him. "Who are you? What do you want from Carol?" He scream. My skin prickled. _My…My allergy. Oh no…._

I straggle to look at him with a stolid face then pushed him off me. The curly haired man grabbed his hilt but wasn't fast enough. I gripped my bow then swing it with all my strength. My bow ripped through the air. I sent the curly hair flying from his own feet by hitting his jaw. The short hair swing his dagger at me living his stomach unprotected. I smack his stomach with my free leg. I stood unmoving again like nothing happened.

_What's wrong with this men? Their so violent. _I looked at the loud man with disgust.

In the corner of my eye a glint of light appeared. I bent over and did a flip. I landed in my two feet.

_He's fast….. Very fast…. If I didn't dodged that I could've lost my head…_

"Please your highness. Wait!" Madrid get on her knees and start begging at him.

"Madrid… Stay out of this" The man said.

_Your highness?_

"King Memphis please let me explain why he is looking for Queen Carol" Madrid begged again "You see, he is Queen Carol's brother"

Everyone froze. Only the crickets was making a sound. I thinks there was a chicken somewhere but I'm not sure. Only Madrid's voice kept on repeating on my head.

_He is Carol's brother…_

_He is Carol's brother….._

_Carol's brother_

_Carol_

_Brother._

"Of course" King Memphis finally exclaimed "that explains everything"

_Is this guy an idiot?_

"Yes… That's right. It explains his blue eyes, exactly like Queen Carol"

_His voice sounds so familiar._ Then it finally hit me. _Minuey. Nefertina's son._

"Brother" King Menfuisu help out his hand.

"Brother?" I was to dumb founded. My legs feels like jelly but I'm glad I was still standing.

"Yes. If you are Carol's brother then that makes you also my brother" he said like a kid who just got a new toy.

I ignored his offering hand. "Carol?"

"Oh… Carol is kidnapped by Izumin. His the Hittite prince" He finally said with a pained face.

"Who was guarding her?" I said firmly.

"What?" King Menfuisu looked at me eyes to eye.

"She's a royal right? Who was her body guard?" I said again.

His eyes strained at the short haired man "Unasu"

I stepped in front of Unasu with my bare hand. I put my fist in his forehead but I didn't hit him.

"Keep your eyes open" I told Unasu with a straight face. My fist where my skin touch his itch but I ignored it. _Hives._

"Biyako-dono, Are you okay?" Madrid cried. The middle aged woman is treating me like her own cub.

_Mother she's just like you._

"My brother's name is Biyako?" Menfuisu said again.

"Yes" I said "Your plan?"

"Plan?" he ask.

_Why does he question everything?_

"Carols rescue?" I said again "I have something in mind"

…...

**IZUMIN**

"Your highness. King Menfuisu's troops will attack in dawn" Ruka says while his in his knees.

Ruka is my long loyal companion and he is now my Egyptian spy. And because of his sly plan, he was able to earn both Carols and Memphis trust for just a week.

"Thank you Ruka. You've work hard. If it wasn't for you our plan was succesfull. You must be tired? Go and enjoy yourself."

"I'm glad to be of help your highness. I'll do anything for his highnesses plea" Ruka said with joy.

….

**BIANCA**

We finally arrived in Hittite. My plan was very accurate. _Memphis will attack in the ocean and get Prince Izumin's attention and his troops while me, Hassan, and Caref sneak in as a travelling merchants. With all the people overjoyed by their accomplishment they'll be too distracted to even bother with us. I'm sure the soldiers in the city will also reduce since their getting ready for war. We go in and steal Carol then go home._

"Hey you" a soldier in the gate "Who are you?"

"Oh my dear sir. I am a merchant from Assyria and this is my companions" Carep said, friendly.

The soldier looked at our passport then look at Hassan and me. "You! Why is both your eyes covered?" the soldier.

My eyes was covered. I asked Madrid for a very thing cloth and put oil on it so I'll be able to see.

"Dear sir you see my son is blind you see" Carep patted the Hajib that cover my head.

"That's bad for business ain't it?" the soldier asked.

"But we can't possibly leave our son" Madrid said.

'I don't care just go in" the soldier yells.

_We're in…. Carol wait for me. I'll save you._


	6. The Rescue

Chapter 6

**BIANCA**

The sun was setting between the two mountains. _It's almost 6:oo p.m._ I told Caref to keep selling his goods so we won't look very suspicious and I had Hassan seek information from the guards. Madrid blends in perfectly with the servants of the palace. It's easier if one looks inside and another looks outside. I'll explore the outside for any escape roots. Being in the palace in day time will give me away so I decide to go at night.

"Prince Izumin really love Carol doesn't he?" One of the passing guards said from under the tree that I climbed on.

"Yeah but his highness health is very weak right now" the second one said.

"I heard a god strike him with his own finger" the first.

_A god strike him with a finger? Poked him? How weak is that?_

The sun is finally gone. _It's time._ I jumped from tree to tree like a hopping rabbit. I went to every balcony looking for Carol or clues.

"Let go! I don't like you" a girls voice swept my attention from under me.

"Come on now" a soldier pulled on the girl's wrist.

I turned my back on them, ready to hop to another tree.

"You're hurting me. If you don't let go I'll tell prince Izumin" the girl yelp.

I was halted by her statement of treat.

"Prince Izumin is not interested on you anymore. He has Carol" the man mock her.

_Izimins former girlfriend? With a little manipulation I can adulterate her mind._

I hop down from the tree "That's not a good way to hit on girls ain't it?"

"Who's there?" the man grab his dagger from his waist.

I step out of the darkness and show myself.

"A spy?" he run and swing his dagger wildly.

I step between his tight then stike his nose with my elbow. For my final stike I grab a handful of his hair and slam his jaw in my knee. He collapse in the floor. I turned my attention to the girl who is now on her knees trembling.

"I just hate when guys treat girls like that" I clapped my hand together to prevent myself from scratching "I heard you're Izumins former lover?"

She looked at floor with a teary eyes. _An unrequired love. How sad._

I kneel in front her then touch her chin gently to turn her face to me. "If it was me I would treasure you. For you my love I would get rid of this girl named Carol so you can have Izumin for yourself without getting your hand dirty."

"You'd do that for me?" she cried.

"Yes. The first time I saw you from the tree I fell for you. You just need to tell me where she is and I'll get rid of her smoothly" I smiled at her charmingly.

"Prince Izumin help her prisoner in the guest chamber. It's at the back of the castle in the first one to the right" she said.

_Bingo!_ "I will get rid of her without fail" I kissed her forehead.

I continued my tree hopping to find Carol.

….

**IZUMIN**

"Izumin why have you not given up on that girl" mother complain "this is absurb. You're looking like a laughing stock"

"Mother I brought her in to get revenge to Memphis for killing my sister, your daughter. Have you forgotten?"

Mother breaks down crying "Ohhhhh my daughter. Kill him Izumin"

….

**BIANCA**

I finally found it. It was a secure room covered in bars. I peeked inside the bars.

A golden haired woman sat trembling in the corner of the room. _Carol. _A man lays in the bed in his side watching Carol carefully.

Carol cheek bones was so obvious. _She lost weight. _The dark circles under her eyes were so thick. _She looks awful._

The door opened then two guards and a familiar face came in_. Caref._

"What's going on?" Izumins voice boomed across the room.

"Your highness this man said his willing to tell King Memphis plan for a large price" one of the guard reported.

Carefs face was fool of greed. _Traitor._

"You snake" Carol screams. She was ready to jump on Caref but she was stopped by the guards.

"Name your price" Prince Izumin said without hesitations.

"100 silvers" Caref rub his hand together.

"Alright. Speak up"

"King Memphis will attack by dawn to distract you and your troops while. Queen Carol brother will come to get her"

"Carol's brother?"

"Ryan?" Carol cried.

"Bring him to me. Alive." Izumin smiles like he already won.

"No your highness your other brother, Biyako" Caref corrected Carol.

"What?"

"His a feminine man who has your same blue eyes and wear an eye patch in his left eye"

"Bianca?"

"No he addresses himself as Biyako"

"Enough. Go" Izumin demands.

"My prize your highness?" Caref persist.

"I didn't promise you any"

Carefs eyes were clouded by anger. "Your highness you did promised"

"I said 'Alright'. I didn't promise. Get out or would you rather die for it"

_A sly man…_

Caref walked out immediately followed by one guard.

"Search for this man named Biyako and get rid of him. He said he has blue eyes and an eye patch on the left eye." Izumin said to the man that was left behind.

The man walked out of the room living Carol and Izumin behind.

I headed for the front door and bust the door open.

"What now?"

I stepped in.

Carols eyes looked at me with disbelief.

"Carol" I said then held out my hand towards her.

"BIANCA" she scramble to her feet then raced toward me. She hugged me tightly weeping.

I looked at Izumin who stood from the bed watching me.

_His very weak…_ Dose words repeated in my head. I can't bring myself to raise my bow at him.

His eyes were full of pain. Even he knew his feelings for Carol was one sided. _Is it wrong to fight for the one you love?_

_I should've fight my love for Sensei too but I was craven and it's too late._

I walked out of the room pulling Carol with me.

Izumin didn't follow or call for the guards.

Hassan was outside the castle waiting. He was overjoyed from the sight of Carol.

"Let's get out of here" Hassan laughed.

"Memphis troops?" I asked.

"I already informed Unasu"

"How's you know this was gonna happen?"

"Uncle Caref. I kew he wasn't just gonna look for information inside the castle."

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"He was gone before I knew it and I can't leave the horses behind or he will run away and we won't have a traveling horse"

_Why wasn't the guards looking for us? Why didn't Izumin call for them?_


	7. Goodbye

Chapter 7

**BIANCA**

I stared down at Carols sleeping face. She lays comfortably on my lap. Since we left the border she has been clinging to me like a magnet. I was proud to be able to save, it was an accomplishment that I'll never forget. And of course in each fortune there is a misfortune. Menphis flaring stares has been lighting my skin of fire because of his jealousy. Several times I am tempted to come up to him and tell him I'm a girl but I don't think he would even believe. It's good that there's a room on the ship so we can stay there while won't have a choice but to watch out for the ocean.

_His very weak…._ Those words has been repeating and repeating on my head. _Izumin is weak…_

_Bang!_ A sound coming from outside startled me and sleeping Carol awake. The ship tremor. Carol fell on the floor. _A tsunami?_

After an unpleasant silence and stillness. A heard cheers and laughing coming from outside. _What's going on?_

I decided to check on the noise with Carol follows behind me.

"Your highness, I'm so glad to see you again and in a good health" says a man bald man with a two hair tails in each side of his head. _What a weird hairstyle…._

"Same to you Yukutat" Memphis laugh.

_More men? More allergy? How vexing…_

_Oooof_ A person walked directly at me stumble back.

She looked up at me. She was a beautiful woman with a long wavy black hair. I offered my hand to her. She took it happily. My skin prickled.

"Who might you be beautiful lady?" I said to her as I pulled her up to her feet. She was about a centimeter smaller than me.

"Ummmmm" Carol mumble.

"What's wrong?"

"That's a guy"

I was stoned. _A guy? A guy who's more feminine than me? A feminine guy?_

_Ahhhhh _I screamed then shook my hand away. Everyone stares at me. _I screamed like a girl._

"Hello King Minos" Carol smiled brightly at him, even a crow could've gone blind by Carol smile.

A cold steal touched my neck from behind. "How there you treat his highness like some kind of pest" a man name Yukatut yelled.

"Yukatat put your sword away" Memphis warned him.

I turned to face the person who has raised his dagger at me. Carol step forward but I raised my hand at her to stop.

"Yukatut, let's talk about this nicely" I said calmly.

His face turned tomato red. "My name is not Yukatut, its Yukatat"

"Yukatat please just let Bianca go" carol begged Yukatat.

Yukatat obediently lower his sword from my neck.

"Hahahahaha. Your name is Bianca? What was your parents thinking? That not for a man at all" he laughed at me. Everyone followed his laughter.

"Yes, and what was your parents thinking for letting you keep two horse ingrown tails in your head?" I said back.

The crowd died.

_Ahem _several men cleared their throat to keep themselves from cracking their beans.

"We're almost in the border" Memphis break the tension with a news.

…...

**IZUMIN**

"Izumin. Are you sure about this? We had been enemies with the Egyptians for a long time now. Do you really think they'll accept our offer of treaty?" father asked me several times.

"Father the past is the past we cannot change it but we can move forward. I'm sure Memphis knows that too. Especially when the Assyrians and Babylonians is after the Egyptians they'll will take as much help as they can get" I said to father.

"Well alright. I trust your judgment Izumin but I hope this is not about that woman Carol again" father said.

"No father this one is even better. A burning fire will light Hittite for sure"

_Bianca…. I'll see you again._

…...

**BIANCA**

"Carol" I grabbed Carol and drag her in the corner of the ship "It's our chance to escape"

"Escape?" she raised her brows questioning.

"Go home to our modern timeline"

Carol stepped back reluctantly "No. I can't"

"What has gotten into you?"

"I like being here. I love Memphis and Egypt."

Her words struck me worse that lightning "Are you insane? You don't belong here"

"You're wrong everyone likes me here"

I grabbed both her shoulder "Open your eyes. Memphis only sees you as a tool. Without your knowledge of history do you think he'll keep you? He'll throw you aside just like Isis when he absorb all you tactic knowledge. His taking advantage of you"

"NO" she cries.

"Besides you have rewrite history. You ruined history itself. How do you think that'll affect the people in the future? Some might not even exist anymore. How can you be so selfish? Your mother is worried sick about you and Ryan has not slept looking for you believing you were kidnapped. How can you do this to us?" I looked at her with disgust

"Bianca I'm sorry I love Memphis and I can't leave him just like how you loved Raven-Sensei. I thought you'd understand how I feel but I'm really sorry" Carols tears flows like a waterfall. Every drop symbolize her pain and guilt.

_Carol… I can't have the person I love but she can… _

I fell on my knees and start breaking down "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I wasn't thinking about what you feel."

Carol wrapped her hand around me "It's okay"

"I'm returning home and I solve everything for you" I wiped my teary eyes.

Carol cried again "Thank you…. Thank you so much"

"Yes, so don't worry anymore and live a happy life" I said in every breath I take.

I climbed the rail "Goodbye Carol" I said before jumping off.


	8. The Riddle

Chapter 8

**BIANCA**

"Heading off again?" Ryan Lido asked as he check the documents that his holding.

"Yes" I smiled at him.

"Say hi to Carol for me"

"I will"

I turned and walk off. My long sundress flattered behind me.

…...

**IZUMIN**

I stare at the horizon.

_Creak_ a woman with a golden hair stepped in fallowed be her two aids.

"I hope you're enjoying your stay Izumin" Carol smiled brightly.

I nod at her then turn back to the Nile Rivers scenery again.

"Where is Bianca?" I ask.

I've been asking Carol the same question since the treaty between Egypt and Hittite was made which was complete thirty days ago. Carol would only say that Bianca left and isn't coming back.

There is humors coming around that Bianca is a boy. He was the boy who stood up to Yakatat the brave warrior of Minos. Biancas hair resembles the sun setting. Carols opposite. Every girls would scream in his steps

_How could I possibly believe that she is a boy when I saw her with my own eyes. She's a girl._

….

**BIANCA**

"Eek" my toes tangled while I was walking down the stairs. Instinctively I grabbed on to the rocky uneven wall "Phew."

I continued on till I finally reached Memphis tomb.

I sat by the tomb. The room is a small and old. The walls is painted with people with horse head and women. It stench of dead rat but thankfully I had put some cologne in my wrist to cover my nose with

_Hello Memphis. I'm back again. I hope you're taking care of Carol. _

_Carol I hope you're doing well. It's been a while since I left your timeline. You don't need to worry about anything. I told them that you're gone and gave them a lack of your hair from first grade. It took a lot of persuasion but I successfully convinced the doctor. Your mother grieve but she was finally back on her feet after 2 weeks. She is now teaching a kindergarten school to get her head off of your pretend death. Ryan is continuing your fathers business. _

_And I'm one of the workers to give tourist a tour of the museum that you're family run. I'm already 17 years old and I can't have the Lido supporting me. It's enough pay to buy food and support myself. As for Raven-Sensei. I confessed to him but as expected my feelings never reached him. His wife is now pregnant too. It hurts but I need to hold on for both of us right?_

Tears swell from my eyes.

_Bianca…Bianca…_cold voices called my name.

I look around to find the voice that it was coming from. _It's coming from everywhere. _I got up and walk to the wall.

_Bianca…..Bianca…..Bianca-sama…Bianca-sama _It repeated my name over and over.

The other side of the wall? I pressed my ear to the wall to hear well. Just then a cold hand grabbed me. I looked up. _It's her. _The woman who dragged me in the bottom of the ocean appeared before me pulling me to the wall. "LET GO" I shriek in fear.

_She's part of the wall._ Her hand tighten around me and more hands appeared from the paintings.

_Save Queen Carol _Their screams rang in my ears _Save her…..your our protector._

_Carol? _"What happened?"

_The bright moon will guide your._

_In the middle of the ocean a bull's horn will shimmer. _

_Only a sacred eye can free her. _

_By then a lion will ones again be majestic._

_What? Is that a riddle? That doesn't make sense _I thought

The hands pulled harder. I was sucked in the wall.

I hit the ground hard on my bottom. _Ouch._ I'm in a different room. I was surrounded by gold and silvers.

_She's the only one…._

_Save her…._

_Bianca-sama…_

The screams has worsen. _Stop talking… _Their screams is causes my head to hurt.

Little by little my consciousness fades away.


	9. The Cry

Chapter 9

**BIANCA**

_The bright moon will guide your way._

_In the middle of the ocean a bull's horn will shimmer._

_Only the sacred eye can free her._

_By then a lion will ones again be majestic._

Cold eyes stared at me while they scream their request for help.

_The bright moon will show you. Let it guide you._

"I get it just leave me alone" I cried painfully "Please stop it. It hurts."

My head tightens like a melon being squeezed.

"Help me"

A light then took over me.

"Bianca. Bianca. Wake up" a voice shook me awake.

I sat up trembling.

"A nightmare?" A woman spoke as she gently pet my head "it's alright. You're safe"

An Egyptian woman sat beside the bed I slept. Her head was covered with a cloth and she wore the same clothes that I saw her wear the time we met. Her face was expressing a motherly affection.

"Oh Nefertina. It's a horrible nightmare" I cried in her open arms.

She rubbed my back "It's alright now"

_Save Queen Carol._ A voice called in my head.

"Carol?" I gently let go of Nefertina "Is she alright?"

She smiled mildly "Of course she is child. The Pharaoh tightened the security around the palace."

"Thank goodness" my chest finally relaxed "I want to see her."

I gripped my dress to prevent myself from springing out of the door.

"Of course" Nefertina stood.

"Wait. I can't wear a dress" I looked at my sundress.

"I thought you might say that" Nefertina said.

….

**IZUMIN**

The news was spread all over Egypt that Carols brother is back.

_Bianca is back!_

I can't help my exhilaration. _Finally she's here. I can finally reach her._

"Ruka bring me my horse" I ordered Ruka. I convinced Memphis to have Ruka serve me during my stay in Egypt.

"What for your highness?" he asked.

"You dimwit, Bianca is back"

"But your highness you're not in any condition to ride a horse"

"You're doubting the prince of Hittite Ruka?"

"No….. Of course not your highhess."

"Then what?"

"I'll fetch your horse right away"

He ran out of my chamber.

….

**BIANCA**

As I walk in Egypts city wherever I turn woman, men, young and old citizens would stare at me. They all think my hair and my blue green eyes are rather strange. I hear their chatter and amusement. They made way for me and Nefertina with full of curtsy.

"What a beautiful boy" women flattered her eyes.

"It's Queen Carols brother" a little boy pointed out.

"I heard his name is a name for a girl" men snicker.

"Why can't you be as heroic as him? You useless son" a grandma hit the one of men.

"His hair is so red. It looks like a fire under the sun" a girl said.

If only Nefertina let me use a Hijab. She said there is no use for it. Since I'm addressed as Carols brother I need to be known too. _I'd rather keep a low profile though but thank god she let me keep my eye patch._

I looked down in the rocky ground.

"Aww his shy. How adorable" a woman mumbled again.

_Neeeeeeiiiiiihhhhhh _A horse whine from above me.

A man that rides the horse wore a different clothes. His white hair spread out in the blue sky. His hazel eyes sparkles. _Izumin._

"Bianca?" he says excitedly.

"You" I screamed

Every muscle in my body tensed, ready to jump on him but Nefertina pulled me back. "Your highness what are you doing here?"

"I'm just exploring the town. It must be fate that made me bump on you guys" he smiled at me.

I held his freely eyes with my suspicious eyes. Sweats dripped down in his perfectly curved jaw. You can tell he hurried to get here without stopping anywhere. _He must want revenge._

"Nefetina I'd really like to see Carol right away" I push Nefertina to walk forward.

"I'll see you around Prince Izumin" I gave him a stink eye.

_I see…. so this is the warning that the panting women gave me is about. Whatever you're planning Izumin you'll fail for sure and I'm the one that'll make it happen._

"What's their relationship?" a woman whisper.

_I just gave him a dirty look can't you tell?_

"I don't care but Prince Izumin is really handsome."

_He wanted to steal the spotlight?_

We crossed the gate of guard.

"Bianca" Carol crash in to me. I lost balance then we both hit the ground. Carol on top of me.

Memphis stomp his way to our direction then yanked Carol off me.

I stood up. Patting the sand off of me. "Tha-"

"You… Don't touch my woman" Menfuisu's voice were full of range.

_This is not good._

Carol tried pulling Memphis back.

Nefertina step forward to defend me "Please your highness this is a misunderstanding"

Memphis slap Nefertina. Nefertina crashed in the ground weeping. I kneel beside Nefertina. Carol is screaming at Memphis furiously, telling him that he broke a human rights law.

I turned to Menuey who stood beside Memphis. I begged him to help his mother but he just stay there and look pained.

I stood with my fist balled in my side "You…. You're no man"

"What?" Memphis said, offended.

"A MAN WOULD NEVER HIT A WOMAN. A REAL MAN APPRECIATES WOMENS FEELINGS AND RESPECT IT. HOW DARE YOU HIT NEFERTINA?" I screamed from the top of my lungs.

"I AM THE PHARAOH I DO WHAT I DARE. THE GODS GAVE ME A RIGHT TO DO WHAT I WANT. IF I WANT SOMEONE DEAD THEN IT MUST BE DONE" Memphis screamed back arrogantly.

"What do you mean if you want someone dead it must be done? AIN'T THAT SOMETHING YOU DECIDED YOURSELF? SINCE WHEN DID YOU HAVE A MEETING WITH GOD? DID HE SAY YOU CAN KILL? EVEN GOD HIMSELF CANNOT KILL HUMANS. SICKNESS, GETTING OLD, AND HUMANS KILL HUMANS FOR AN IMPORTANT REASON TO PROTECT THOSE AROUND YOU, TO PROTECT YOURSELF, OR FIGHT FOR WHAT YOU THINK IS RIGHT. GOD PRODUSE LIFE TO TREASURE. WHY DO YOU KILL KING MEMPHIS? ISN'T IT BECAUSE YOU WANT TO PROTECT YOUR COUNTRY? AND YOUR PEOPLE? THEN WHY DO YOU KILL THE PEOPLE YOU PROTETED?" my laughs was dry.

Memphis stared at me blankly. Everyone's jaws dropped in their feet. Carol had her hand in her mouth in shock.

_Did I say something wrong?_

"I'm so sorry" I kneel in front of Memphis asking for forgiveness.

Someone grab me in the arm and pulled me up in my feet. It was Izumin.

"Let's get you cleaned up for your welcome back celebration" Izumin dragged me along with him.


	10. Anger

Chapter 10

**BIANCA**

_How stupid am I? I don't have time to worry about others…. I'm only here to protect Carol. My bickering will only prevent me from getting close to her…_

"Aren't you going to say anything?" the man who dragged me inside finally stopped walking and face me.

"I have nothing to say to you" I grimaced. I shrug his hand from my arm.

A beautiful woman walked passed us followed by a two servants. Her pretty face was bewitching and eye catching. Her straight black hair fell down to her slender shoulders. Her porcelain dress drag on the cemented floor as she walk sullenly and quietly. She's the same height as me. She looked at Prince Izumin and smile. Izumin gritted his teeth and smile.

_They match…_ I thought.

We watch her disappear in the hall.

"I don't want you getting close to her" Izumin grab my arm again.

_He really need to stop making contact with me or my arm will come off._

"Let go" I slapped his hand away "I have no interest with your lover"

"That witch is not my lover" he laugh like I said a funny joke.

"Well then I have no interest with the woman you have your eyes on" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Do not misinterpret. That woman is Queen Isis. She's after Queen Carols head so he can get Pharaoh Memphis. That woman has a lot of tricks under her sleeve" Izumin eyes was full of probity and worry.

"Your partner in crime?" I raised my brow at him.

His mouth twitch and his eyes was indignant "Do not look down on me. I'm no fraud."

He seize my shoulders and pulled me closer to him "Listen to me if you hang around her you will certainly get hurt."

My shoulder itch and hurt. _Allergy._

I push him off "Quit touching me. And how is my safety will gain you anything?"

His lips curved in to a mischievous smile "I'm gaining you"

_This guy is creepy… _

"I see" I hugged myself protecting my whole body "you're interested in men"

His head tilted to 130⁰angle to the left then he shake his head horizontally.

"No? You're interested in both?" I made a disgusted face.

"Let's not jump in to conclusions" he raised his hand as a symbol of resignation "I thought of making you think that I don't know your secret but as I predicted you'd think that way. I don't have a choice."

His face suddenly went from gentle to serious "I know you're a girl."

I froze. _He knew?_

_No he doesn't, his unsure. Besides he doesn't have evidence._

I laughed at him like I'm just coughing "You certainly don't have proof"

"Do you want me to spend the night in your chamber then I can show you proof?" he crossed his strong arms in his chest.

"You wouldn't dare because everyone will get the idea that you're interested in men."

"Yes…. You're very sharp but what if no one saw me?"

I stared at him.

_Gulp… His not giving up…_

I bent my leg ready for impact then clap my hand together.

"Please don't tell nobody" I was on my knees begging.

"Hahahahaha" he laugh at me "you're very amusing."

I stood "this is not very amusing."

"Why exactly hiding your gender?" he said.

"I'm not hiding my gender"

"Then why pretend"

"People just jump into thinking that I'm a man" I said hurt by peoples judgment of me.

"I see" his eyes says everything that his mad about something.

"Besides I don't have to clarify it. I just need to protect Carol with all I've got" I smiled to myself while looking at my feet.

_Carol is all I need…. Carol is my only family after all._

"I'm jealous" I look up at Izumin.

"BIANCA" Carol yelled from the other side of the hall "there you are"

She walked towards us fallowed by two men. It was unasu and one I never seen before.

"Your highness you must rest to get ready for the celebration"

"Thank you Ruka" Izumin said to the unknown man.

"Bianca you also need to prepare" Carol said excitedly "I already asked Nefetina to bring you your dress. You'll look very beautiful tonight."

Unasu's eyes widen and is Ruka's.

_Oh well it's out._

"Oh my. Hello Prince Izumin" Carol blush at the site of Izumin standing beside me "I hope your enjoying your stay."

Carol grabbed in the arm then we raced in the hall.

"Queen Carol please wait for me" Unasu follows.

…...

**IZUMIN**

I watched as Carol lug Bianca in the hall with Unasu on their tail.

_The secret is out huh? I don't think carol is aware of Bianca hiding her identity._

"Ruka, do me a favor"

"Whatever it is your highness I'll do it" Ruka said.

"Watch over Bianca."

"…" Ruka kept silent.

"I suppose you're not complaining?"

"No of course not yourhighness." He bowed "I will sir what about you?"

"I have General Mante watch me" I said.

….

**BIANCA**

"Here we are" Carol said.

We stopped in front of a thick wooden door. Unasu pushed the open for us. As we enter I saw a familiar face. _Madrid._ She stood beside a huge tub while holding a cloth. Unasu excused himself.

"Madrid" I exclaim.

"Oh dear Biyako. That's not right Bianca is it?" Madrid laugh.

I glomp Madrid.

"You're finally here" Nefertina said when she entered "I thought you might be glad to see Madrid."

"Let's get you ready" Madrid pushed me in the big tub and start stripping me.

We laugh and enjoy ourselves.

"Awww I want go in too" Carol reached for her dresses hem.

"Oh no you don't" I stood in the tub, not caring that I'm bare naked.

_Bang _"That's enough" Memphis came in without any warning.

My body revealed in front of his own eyes. Unasu, Minuey, and Ruka was behind him.

I hugged my body proactively then crash in the tub to hide my lower half.

It was followed by my deafening scream. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Get out" Carol yelled.

Memphis, Minuey, Unasu, and Ruka scrambled out of the room with a red face.

_They saw me naked. They really saw me. I want to die._


	11. Revelation

Chapter 11

**BIANCA**

"You're done" Madrid said "beautiful" she stared at me like I'm her finest art work.

I looked at myself at the bronze mirror. My hair was pinned in one side with a pink Carnation flower. Different kinds of golden accessories hang on my ears, wrist, legs, toes, fingers, and neck. _It's heavy._ My dress is tight in my chest and so is the belt that wraps around my waist. _I can't breathe. _My long skirt has an opening, revealing my legs. _This whole process pains me but I look fantastic._

"Bianca? May we come in?" Carol knock on the wooden door.

"Yes, do so" I held my lungs in every word I make.

Carol came in followed by Minuey, Ruka, and Unasu.

"You look incredible" Carol exclaim.

_Wrong you're more beautiful._ Carol looked like a shining sun. Her shiny hair was down with a headband made out of pearls to keep down. She wore a knee length dress that is supported by her thick necklace.

I smiled at her.

My eyes strained at Unasu who kept on staring at the ceiling. The bath flashback came in to mind. My eyes watered and again my ear ringing scream blasted "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH."

_FOOOLS!_

….

**IZUMIN**

Another pained scream invaded the castle.

Ruka informed me that my prediction was right. He said he saw with his own eyes.

_BUHAHAHAHA_ I can't help my laughter.

"Your highness?" General Mante's scared face stood by my door.

"Is my seat ready General Mante?"

"Yes sire"

….

**BIANCA**

Minuey, Unasu and Ruka kneel in front of me begging me to forgive them. _Why should I care about being seen? I'm only here to protect Carol anyways. Sniff. I don't care._

"It's alright" I wiped my dripping nose with the scarf Madrid handed me "Please just go."

They walked out of the room silently, leaving us girls to talk.

"Where is Nefertina?" I asked solemnly.

"She's helping Memphis dressed" Carol wiped my forehead with her own scarf "You're lucky you only need a lipstick because if you didn't you could've looked funny" Carol giggle.

"Oh yeah? You look pretty too" I joked.

"Why, thank you" Carol spread her skirt and bow.

"Carol. I have a question."

"What might it be?"

"Why is Prince Izumin here?" I asked in a serious face.

"Egypt and Hittite has made a treaty to seal their joined forces."

_I see. King Memphis is striving for alliance?_

"But why is Izumin here?" I asked.

"To seal the deal someone from the royal family of Hittite must come down to Egypt to represent that Hittite is trustworthy."

_But he is sick….._

"Izumin is sick right? I've been meaning to ask you this. There are rumors going around that Izumin was shot by your brother?" I finally asked Carol.

Carol's brows creased together "I can't believe it myself."

Carol explained to me about there is a possibility that this timeline and our timeline can connect and how Ryan shot Izumin with his gun. _Now that I think about it. It is possible to connect. Since Carol and I is in this dimension and we belong in the future. That makes us the bridge to the future and the past that cannot be cut. Our existence still remains in the future. And if an incarnation is true then the person we know in the future and the past must share the same souls that's why they can connect in both timeline. _

_Wait. Doesn't that means that the people that had our souls before is also in this timeline? _

_And two people with the same souls cannot exist at the same time._

_Then another must disappear. _

_This is insane._

My stomach got heavy.

_Death is the answer._

"Bianca are you alright?" Carol wave her hand in my face.

"Huh? Yes of course I am" My voice was a bit hoarse.

_I can't worry about that now….._

"Okay let's go?" Carol extend her hand to me.

"Yes" I took her hand.

…...

**IZUMIN**

"More drink sir?" one of the servaants offer.

"No thank you" I said.

_Where is she?_

Just then two people entered. Carol look stunning as always but what caught my eyes most was Bianca. Her hair was fierier than the first time I saw her. Her eyes were blazing like blue fire. She was untouchable. And it caught me off guard that her left eye were golden. It's like a gem.

Everyone stare and gasp.

_Rivalry is soon to start._

_I must have this gem._

…_._

**BIANCA**

I waited for a scream or someone to say "get out" but nothing came. Everyone just watched me as I sat beside Carol.

"What a beautiful eyes?" Someone says.

"Incredible. She's a woman" a man somewhere says.

"Her hair really standout" a woman whisper.

"SILENCE" Memphis voice boom in the wide room "We have gathered here today to welcome Bianca. Carols beloved sister."

Carol smile happily as she look at me.

"For Bianca" Memphis raised his cup of wine.

As the party went on I just watch everybody enjoy themselves. A bald man who call himself Kapta kept on hanging around Carol. I don't like the way he looks at her. He looks at Carol like him a dog in heat. _Disgusting._

I was about to grab Carol when I felt a person standing behind me. I turned to look up at him.

He was a bearded old man "Hello Princess Bianca"

_Santa?_

"I am Imphotep. The Prime Minister. I hope your enjoying your stay" he smiled down at me.

He was a kind looking old man. And he give off a mild aura just like Nefertina's and Madrid's.

"Thank you Prime Minister. I appreciate your welcoming." I smiled at Imhotep.

An unusual smell invade my nose "Do you smell that?" I ask Imhotep.

_Almonds? There's no almonds anywhere. It's a strong one. Stronger than almonds. Cyanide? Poison._

Imhotep smell the air "I don't smell anything my dear."

_Carol?_

Carol is about to drink a wine. I grabbed her hand to stop her in time. I smell her drink. _Almonds._

A cold stare burnt in my skin. I look at Queen Isis who sat quietly drinking wine. _It's her. This is her doing._

When I met her eyes, I gave her a mocking smile. She seem to take it as a challenge so she smiled with her teeth showing. _Oh yeah? _I smiled wider. She slam her wine in her servant's tray and smiled wider. I squint my eyes and smiled more wide.

"You guys stop. You're creeping everybody out" Carol said nervously.

"Not till she gives up" I said in the middle of my smiling contest.

Memphis shook Isis to stop. Izumin twirl me towards him. _This is not over._

I span back to face Isis who straggle to attack me. She start saying mean words to me.

"Come here you. I'm gonna witch (bitch) slap you" I yelled at her.

"Memphis she started it" Isis hugged Memphis.

"What do you mean I started it? You're the one who tried to poison Carol" I pointed at her.

Everyone gasped.

"What proof do you have?" Isis screamed.

"One of your servant offered Carol a poisoned wine" I held out the wine.

"Servant?" she laugh "I have my servant right here" she indicate at the woman beside her.

"Don't take me for a fool. A queen would always have two servants to serve her in this kind of occasion. Where is the other?"

"I…..I asked her to bring me another wine" Isis stumble on her own voice.

Minuey and Ruka came in dragging a woman.

"Your highness we saw this woman putting something on the wine." Minuey said.

"That your servant I saw her walked with you a while ago" I screamed.

"I told her to serve Carol a special wine" she said.

"Yes. A specially poisoned one" I looked at the wine that I'm holding.

"It is not" she cried "She's lying."

"Oh really?" I held the wine towards her "You wouldn't mind taking a sip, would you? They say two people that share the same cup means they are a close family. Since Carol is King Memphis beloved wife that makes you her own sister. A family."

She touch her forehead then sway "Oh Memphis my head. I'm dizzy" she fell in the ground panting.

Everyone looked at her lay in the floor.

_Vile woman._

….

**IZUMIN**

Everyone was shocked by Bianca's sudden outburst but at the same time they were amazed by her talent of easily recognizing the poison in Carols drink.

Queen Isis knew her lost but her surrender was a lie. Bianca has dig her own grave. Isis will surely not let this go easily.

_Queen Isis is full of her pride but looks like she found her real enemy. I just hope Bianca would stay safe._

….

**BIANCA**

After the party everyone just left the fight unresolved and never talked about it.

_I have shamed Carol. _

I climb a tree that is very close to Carols and Memphis chamber but I made sure I cannot see what is going on inside. _I still value privacy._ Since night time is a very good opportunity to attack I decided to keep observing for any assassinators without being find out.

I watch the bright moon shines down on me as I sat quietly in a tree branch.

"What are you doing up there Princess Bianca?" A familiar voice from below spoke.

It was King Minos he stood under the tree I climbed on. He looks more like a beautiful woman now from under the moon. It only makes me feel even more depressed. _Sigh._

"Princess Bianca?" King Minos spoke again.

"Ah yes?" I replied.

"May I join your midnight climbing trees?" He asked shyly.

"Sure. Please do" I said.

He straggle to climb at the tree but as many time he tries he fails and falls in his butt. I can't help but giggle.

_This little guy is a king? His more like a very cute acquaintance._

"Sorry, I'm not much of a climber" he said embarrassed.

"It's alright" I hop down from the tree.

I sat in the ground and tried to relax my limbs. Not very far or close King Minos took a seat quietly.

"I really admire what you did tonight" he finally utter.

"Which is?" I asked.

"You stood up to Queen Isis. I always knew she's no good."

"Yes I did stood up to her but yet I brought shame towards Carol."

"How so?"

"I recklessly yelled at Isis. I have forgotten the fact that she is the Queen of the lower half of Egypt. Our sentimental value is quite different."

"Not exactly."

"How so?" this time I asked.

"You see. You are Carols sister and Carol is the Queen of the upper half of Egypt. King Memphis is the King and Queen Isis is his sister. Both of you are the sibling of a King and Queen. The only difference is that Queen Isis has moved faster than you, she's older and married to King Ragush. And there's you. You're only a Princess right now but if you marry a king you'll be a queen. Queen Isis cannot touch you either since in the royal's view you're only a chick. A growing chick."

"But I'm not a princess" _I'm not even Carol's real sister._

"Even if you say that. Queen Carol is really devoted to you. I have never seen Carol more happy and comfortable with anybody but you. When you disappeared. Did you know that there were gossips going around that you might be a devil?"

"What?"

"Queen Carol was furious and she actually summoned General Minuey to go to the city and look for the people who spread the rumor. Queen Carol scolded them saying 'Who do you think you are to try and judge Bianca'"

I laughed and the tears in my eyes trail down my cheek.

"I'm sorry did I say something to offend you?" he look troubled.

"No. I'm just happy. It reminds me so much of our childhood." I assure him.

"Do you mind sharing it with me?" he fidget and look at me in the corner of his eyes.

"Sure" I grin cheerfully at him "Me and Carol has been together since as long as I can remember. I've always been a crybaby you see."

"Hahaha" he laughs.

"Oh what?" I raised a brow at him, sarcastically.

"I never have thought that" he stared at a distance.

"Well I was. We even studied medicine together until she got interested on Egyptian History but despite her being on my side I still studied medicine, surgery, and nursing. My father was a surgeon. He was an outstanding one. He saved many lives." As I spoke about my father I thought of my mother "Until that tragedy" my falter.

"Tragedy?" his tone of words was unsettling.

"I worked hard to earn every credits I could to make my father proud. I studied everything that my mind can stretch on. Carol was always been there for me. She's always say how great I am at everything to raise my self-esteem" I ignored his question and continue on my story about me and Carol only "Carol is very kind. Everyone admired her love for Egyptian history even Jimmy is jealous. Especially his Carols long term former boyfriend. I never ones thought of history being interesting but I studied it anyway since I still want to be Carol best friend and close family."

"You like carol very much" he said.

"I don't like Carol. I love her she's my only family and my only sister." _Almost my sister _"I know everything about Carol. I never want to see her lonely" I smiled to myself.

"You're a lot like my mother" he said.

_What?_ I look at him weirdly.

"Oh no it's not that I'm a mama's boy. I'm just….. Never mind" He look at his hand in his lap.

"hahahhaha" I laugh.

"Don't make fun of me" he pout.

_Rustle_ the bushes moved. My muscles and limbs taut.

I gestured at King Minos to be quiet.

"What is it?" he whispered.

"Someone is here with us" I whispered.

His eyes shows that he was frightened "It's not a ghost" I whispered again.

He sigh in relief.

I grabbed a rock and throw it to the direction I heard the sound came from.

"Ow" The person made his voice as quiet at possible.

I ran to his direction and kicked him.

"Please wait Princess Bianca" Ruka groan as he lay on the ground.

"What are you doing?" I interrogate him. _Is he here to get Carol? Perhaps his working for Isis? Or Izumin? Definitely Izumin._

"Please don't assume that I'm here to get Queen Carol." He tried to get up.

"I see what you trying to do. You're worried about Carol's safety too? I'm glad."

I sigh in relief.

"So Princess Bianca you're here to look after Carol in the middle of the night?" King Minos said in disbelief.

"Of course. What do you think I was trying to do?" I ask him.

"But….. But this is my chamber" King Minos said confused.

_This is your Chamber?_

_This is whose chamber?_

_What chamber?_

I stared into space.

"But Nefertina said Carol's and Memphis Chamber is close to the kitchen?" I said in my defense.

"Yes. It's in the other side" he said.

I felt my world just crash to the boiling sun.

"I see" I said coolly "So long then."

I raced to Carol's chamber.

_I'm such a fool. Why didn't I think about it? This is so embarrassing._

….

**IZUMIN**

_The night is cold and pain in my shoulder where my wound is drastic. It's unbearable but I need to fight it just a little more. The doctor wouldn't tell me how it is but I know for a fact that I don't have much left._

I clenched my fist and grit my teeth to fight it.

_How long can my body hold on to this?_

….


	12. Protect

Chapter 12

**Bianca**

I walked around the garden wandering about what the riddle mean.

_Let the moon guide you._

"Princess Bianca you're very early" Madrid approached me with a tray in her hand "I was about to bring you your breakfast but you weren't there."

_Well I didn't sleep. I just hang on trees all night till morning looking out for any intruders. I even saw the guards drinking and having fun. _

"I woke before the sun even come up" I force a smile at Madrid "forgive me for making you worry."

Her eyes widened "Princess you look very unwell. Are you alright?"

My head is a bit hazy but I mustn't let it get in the way. Any danger at any time can come upon Carol.

"Please have your breakfast Princess" she offered me the tray she was holding.

I took a Cyllestis bread and cut it in half to eat. After several chews in was gone to my stomach. Madrid watched me with a pained face. I was overcome with guilt. I took the other loaf of bread, the raw fish, and the water. Finally she was satisfied.

"Madrid" I said.

"Yes young miss?" Madrid said cheerfully.

"What do you think about when you hear 'Let the moon guide you'?" I asked.

"Well I think it might be destiny" Madrid said dreamily.

"Why's that?" I raise my brow at her.

"Moon only comes out at night. The night is always dark and cold you see. I'm sure that the moon is pointing at what I need" she said.

"BIANCA" Carol yells as she scurry toward us "Come to the city with me."

"Alright" I said.

…...

**IZUMIN**

"Prince Izumin" General Mante loom over "you're having a very bad fever you highness."

"The wound it hurts" I grit my teeth.

"My Prince forgive me. I cannot do a thing" General Mante said as he fell on his knees.

….

**BIANCA**

Carol stops at every shop we pass by to. Unasu would follow her everywhere she went to. I and Ruka walked not far behind. Every stop we make I made sure to look for anything very suspicious.

"Princess Bianca. Aren't you interested in any of the accessories?" Ruka ask as he walk beside me.

"I am but now is not the time" I glimpse at the three man behind us who seem to have been tailing us. I've seen them watching me several times.

_I need to make sure of something._

"Ruka" I signal him to follow.

I went near a necklace stand and pretend to be interested. I knew that Carol is in the other side of the street. It just depends where they look now. If they look our way then they're after me or Ruka but if they look at Carol's direction then my fear has come. I touch the necklace that hangs above me to have a peak at them without being noticed.

_They're not looking at Carol their looking at us. _

"Ruka I want this" I grab what I touched and hand it to Ruka.

Ruka paid for it right away and followed me as I walked towards Carol and Unasu.

"Unasu bring Carol back to the castle safely" I said to Unasu while smiling.

"Why? We're not done shopping yet" Carol ask.

"Ruka and I seem to be being followed" I said, still smiling.

Carol was about to look behind but I pinched her cheek "Don't look you'll give us away."

I bump Unasu's forehead the same way I did the day I first met him and King Memphis "I leave Carol to you."

"But… What about you?" Carol said as I cover her head with a shawl.

"I'll be alright. Ruka is with me" I said "Go."

Unasu pull Carol and walk away quickly. Ruka and I went in the other direction.

We run as fast as we can and obvious enough our pursuers run after us, pushing anyone who gets in their way.

_There are three of them._

I pull Ruka to an empty alley. The skin where we touched itch so bad.

"Ruka hide in the corner and come out when I did" I said panting.

I jumped in the rocky wall to the other to get high enough so we can trap them.

After 2 minutes they finally arrived. They turn around and around looking for us.

I jumped off my hiding spot "Are you looking for me? Or Ruka?" I said.

Ruka came out of his hiding "They are Assyrians" he claim.

"Look the person we're looking for just came herself." They inch their way towards me.

Ruka run behind them just in case but not attacking.

"What does Assyria want from me?" I question them.

"That's something you need to discuss with our king" they laugh like a mouse squeaking.

"Princess Bianca Assyrians are no good" Ruka said.

"What was that little boy?" the surrounded Ruka.

"The Assyrians kidnapped Queen Carol and attempted to kill her" Ruka yells.

_They tried to kill Carol?_

My fist curled. I walked briskly towards them.

I grip one of the guy's head and slam his face in the wall. The sound was unbearable. It was like a breaking wood. When I let go his limp body fell in the ground with a thud.

"People who dares to harm Carol should face me first" I said.

I saw their trembling face as watch them from under my hair. They scramble in their feet and run.

Ruka face were pail as ivory.

"His just unconscious. We're bringing him with us." I said.

….

**RUKA**

_His highness Prince Izumin was right Princess Bianca is beyond normal. _

_She can smell a poison at any distance._

_She can easily tell a threat._

_She has non-human strength._

_She is very smart in her own way, very different from Queen Carol._

_She's different to Queen Carol like water and earth._

_Her hair is not golden but it represent fire._

_Her golden eyes represent fear that can make you kneel in the ground._

_She's majestic like a King Lion._

…_._

**BIANCA**

Finally night came. I stared at the bright moon one again.

I close my eyes. _Show me what I'm looking for or what I need to keep Carol safe._

I opened my eyes and see nothing.

_How foolish of me._

The moon seem to look at the other direction from me. I hop down from the tree I climb on and follow the moons face.

In the end of the light I saw a person stood in front of my chambers terrace.

"Prince Izumin?" I wisper in the night's cool air.

He turns in my direction. His face were flashed red.

"There…There….. you… are" His voice sounded husky.

He tried to walk towards me but fell in the ground while clutching his left shoulder.

I hurried to his side "Is that where you were shot?"

Instead of answering he wrapped his arms around me while trembling.

I went frigid. In my head I was panicking and screaming.

_Allergy?_ I didn't break out or itch.

His warm breath tickled my neck.

His body against mine was firm and strong.

His hair glow silver under the moonlight.

_His beautiful._

His embrace tightened around me but not crushing me.

I push him lighly and warily.

"Prince Izumin I'll do the operation for your wound but with a condition. Leave Egypt or help me protect Carol."

Izumin's long lashes flattered several times then he finally spoke in hoarse voice "I….. help."

He fell asleep afterwards. Putting all his weight on me.


	13. Operation

Chapter 13

**BIANCA**

"You're going to what?" Carol's scream alarm all of us.

"Carol calm down" I said nervously "Don't worry about the conflict of failing. If ever the operation didn't work out. I'll voluntarily turn myself in to Hittite to prevent the war between Egypt and Hittite."

"You know that's not the problem here" she cross her arms in her chest "I'm worried about you."

"Carol believe me. I can do this. I studied enough to know surgery" I grab Carol's hands begging her "Support me in this please."

Her face shows insecurity but she knows that I'll give it my all "I'll support you. You're my dearest sister" she squeeze my hand and sigh.

I smile at Carol. Memphis stood behind her with a stern face.

"I can do this" my voice were full of confidence as I look at Memphis.

Memphis nod slightly, a sign of permission.

I let go of Carols hand and approach the huge door.

_No turning back…. Father may the knowledge you have given me be the lead to this operations success. Mother help me save him._

_Sign._

I walked in the door and closed it behind me.

I was encountered by General Mante's begging face "Please save our prince."

"Your highness we had the equipment's ready" Madrid said as she stood across Izumins sleeping and half naked body.

I asked them to give Izumin a drug that will keep him asleep for 5 hours.

Nefertina came in carrying a boiling water and next to her was Ruka with the bandages.

"Let's start" I said.

I wash my hand carefully.

"Hot towel" I gestured at Nefertina to hand me one.

_The wound is deep. The bullet hit chest muscles but didn't reach the lungs._

"Knife" I said to Nefertina._ I need a bigger opening._

"Madrid check his heartbeat" _A heart rush can be a sign of internal bleeding._

"2 per second" she said.

_Good._

Everyone held their breath. Any mistake can cause Izumins dear life.

Time pass so fast. It took 2 hours to pull out the bullet and sew the newly open wound.

Finally it was over. I check the pulse again.

Reality shook me hard. I fell on my knees and yawl.

Carol burst in. Her face were frozen in shock.

"It was…" _Sniff _"It's a success" I finally said.

"Kyaaaaah" Carol scream and jump on Memphis.

_I did it. I saved a life mom. Thank you so much. _I cried in my heart content.

An arm wrapped around my waist from behind.

"Thank you" Ruka whispered.

My heartbeat raced till my chest became tight and my skin is beginning to rush.

_I'm in trouble._

Carol, Madrid and Nefertina push Ruka away and hugged me instead.

"Bianca you did it" Memphis said proudly.

"Thank you King Memphis for allowing me" I said, gratefully.

Imphoted run in to the room. The old man was panting hard "I heard the news. Princess Bianca you….. your knowledge to medicine is absolute.

"Umm not really" I said while looking at my foot and biting my lower lip.

"This will give Egypt a very good reputation" Imphotep said.

"I demand to keep this a secret to the people of-

"King Memphis the people os Egypt is asking to see Princess Bianca" General Minuey and Unasu came in.

_Too late…._

I left the room and run to my own.

_This is not good. How do I protect Carol if the news is spread to the other countries too?_

….

**MINOS**

**(Minoa King)**

Yukatat came in without any warning.

"Yukatat what's going on outside? It's so loud" I ask him.

"Your highness Princess Bianca has cured Prince Izumin and the people of Egypt is out of control. They yearn to see her" Yukatat said.

_Prince Izumin is healed? Bianca did? Incredible even the greatest Physician cannot even help Izumin._

….

**ALGOL**

**(Assyria King)**

"Of course I'll get you whatever you want" I said to the Egyptian Prostitutes.

"Your highness the people is going insane" the guard exclaim.

"Did they found our hide out?" I grab my sword.

"No highness. Princess Bianca healed the prince of Hittite"

"What? That bastard Izumin is healed? But his good as dead?"

"Yes apparently his healed by Princess Bianca."

"Hmmm "I lick my lips "Is this girl Bianca a beautiful woman?"

"I heard the humor's that she's beautiful your highness and mighty. They say she attracts both gender from man to woman. I also heard that she took Queen Isi down with her words."

"That woman Isis has found her real enemy" I smirk.

"Yes sire and everyone calls Princess Bianca the daughter of Goddess Sekhmet because of lion like hair color."

"That Memphis having both that woman and Carol by his side. Luck is in his side. I must have them both."

….

**BIANCA**

_Achoo_

It's a chilly night. I don't know how long have I been in my room.

_Maybe also bringing up my name to the society is good. I can stand and guard Carol without being suspicious._

The people of Egypt finally quite down. King Memphis talked them down to just head home and do work easily.

A human figure appeared in my terrace. His shadow appeared at my hanging curtains. I grab my bow quietly and approached the curtain.

_1…..2…3_ I jumped out and pin the person in the cold ground.

"Wait" Izumin held out his hand as a sign that don't mean harm.

"You… What are you doing here? Your wound is not fully recovered yet" I helped him up to his feet.

He hugged me tightly "Thank you."

_What is he….._ I felt my heart skip and my face burnt.

_Allergy?_

I push him off with little pressure.

"Don't misunderstand I did this because we made a deal" I stammer " You said you'll help me protect Carol after I treat your wound"

He looked at me weirdly "Are you maybe….you like girls?"

"Carol is my sister of course I like her" I said frustrated.

He suddenly grasp my shoulder.

"What are you-

His lips suddenly covered mine. I freeze. My world suddenly stop.

_What?_

His lips is surprisingly warm and soft.

_What am I doing?_

I struggle from his grip. He let go and fainted.

_I hate him_


	14. The Border

Chapter 14

**BIANCA**

"I'm not going anywhere so keep still, please" I beg Izumin to not get from his bed bunk.

It's been three days since I started taking care of Izumin. Carol told me to nurse him since it's my idea to do the operation and Izumin would come every night to my balcony just to bother me.

_He told me he'd help me to look after Carol but his the one who needs to be looked after._

I rolled my eyes at him from the door where I sat quietly waiting for Carol. Since me and Carol had an agreement that I'd look after Izumin, if she visits everyday so I can make sure she's safe.

"Waiting for Carol again, aren't you?" Izumin said as he eat his lunch.

"Please stay out of my affairs" my voice sound aloof.

"I'm here" Carol peek in the door with a big grin in her face.

"Come in" I open the wide open for her.

She walk in, almost skipping her way inside.

"Why so happy?" I finally ask.

"Tomorrow I'm leaving for Minua to see the Queen" Carol says brightly.

My stomach almost drop on the bottom of the earth.

"You cannot, it's not safe" My lungs is about to pop because of how high my voice had been.

"If you ask me. I think it's a good idea" Izumin sat up easily.

"What do mean it's a good idea" I scream.

Izumin eyes were cold as he look at me. Never in my stay here have I seen him like that. It's the look that he gave Caref when he tried to sell us out.

_For someone so low how could he stare at me like that?_

"Don't you see? It's safer for her to be out of Egypt right now since Assyrians and Isis is after her" his low voice boom across the room "All of you leave us."

Carol eyes was dubious when she stare at Izumin but she eventually join the others walking out of the room.

_Wait. _I reach out to her to not leave but my legs gave up on me.

_Thud _I crash in the floor weakly.

"You're certainly not in a good position to look after her. You haven't slept since the day you arrived" Izumin said.

Madrid touch my face gently "She has a fever. Queen Carol please let me handle it and you must get ready for your leave.

My consciousness fades away. _Carol please. Don't go._

….

**IZUMIN**

Bianca slept soundly in her side of bed.

She hasn't slept for about two weeks because of trying to defend Carol day and night.

Her red hair clung in her skin because of her sweat.

I crawl out of bed and move my left arm a bit. _My arm is much better now. _

I walk cautiously in Bianca's side of bed and wipe her forehead with the cloth that her aid left behind. The skin under her eyes were dark and smoky like a corpse.

_Poor thing.._ I curiously touch her red hair to her ears, eye brows, pale cheek and narrow nose.

She mutter something quietly and her tears start to come out of her closed eyes. I came closer to listen to her whispers.

"Raven"

_Raven? Who is that?_

Inside me I wanted to wake her and make tell who he is but the guilt of hurting her win over me. I left her untouched and went to my side of bed.

….

**BIANCA**

_In the middle of the ocean a bull's horn will shimmer_

So many voice spoke at the same time.

_Let me protect Carol my own way. _I scream

_Let him be your guidance. _They speak coldly.

_Him? Who?_ The light overtook me.

My eyes flatter open. Madrid worried face was looming over me.

"Princess Bianca you're awake" Madrid said.

"Carol?"

"Queen Carol's ship is about to leave Princess"

"What? NO"

I scramble on my feet and run out of the room.

"Princess Bianca. Please wait" Madrid ran after me.

"No…. No… No"

As I ran Memphis, Izumin, Imphotep, and a chubby girl stood talking in the hall.

"Sister you're awake" Memphis's face beamed from the sight of me.

"King Memphis" I cried and grab him "Carol?"

"They've already-

I stormed out to the border screaming "CAROL….CAROL….. CAROL."

_I can still see it._

My lost can't take it anymore. I jumped in the ocean.

"Princess…Princess" Minuey and Unasu half carried me and half dragged me out of the sea.

I hit Unasu in the crouch who took a hold of my right arm and elbowed Minuey who has my left arm in the chest.

_I'm too late I can't see them no more._

I fell on my knees crying and bawling.

_I'm too late._

Ruka came and carefully put a blanket over me.

Everyone came shocked by the scene. Izumi held out his hand but I slap it away. Finally Madrid and another servant came and help me on my feet.

King Memphis has her arm crossed looking displeased.

"Let the moon guide you,

In the middle of the ocean a bull's horn will shimmer,

Only a sacred eye can free her" I said to Memphis.

"What do you mean sister?"

"Carol's in danger" I cried again.

Memphis eyes were mild "Sister you are tired. Please rest and I assure you nothing is going to happen."

_He doesn't understand…. No one does…_

Madrid gently pushed me to walk back with her in to the Castle. I look at the ocean one last time.

_Was I really going insane?_

As I walk I caught a sight of the chubby girl who has been following Memphis. Her eyes were full of admiration and love.

_That man.._ I glare at Memphis back until we were finally inside.

_His letting another girl cling to him just because Carol is not here?_


	15. Travel

Chapter 15

**BIANCA**

"You shoot too, huh?" Izumin said from behind.

"What about it?" I said coldly.

"Who thought you?" He ask not caring at the dark atmosphere.

"That's none of your concern"

"Was it Raven?"

I turn towards him "How did you know Raven?"

"How did you?" he said.

"If you think this is some kind of a funny entertainment then cut it out."

"I don't" his eyes were at its limit.

I came closer to him.

"What is your problem?"

"Is there something wrong with my question?"

"There is… A lot…Why does it matter to you? Why do you care on whatever I do? Why didn't you help me stop Carol? We made an agreement. I said in exchange of me treating you, it's either you help me protect Carol or leave" my temper over him finally burst into shred.

_Whoosh _A sound of an arrow cutting the air flew towards me. With all my strength I caught the arrow.

_Assassination? Clever but not clever enough._

I crack the arrow in half with my knee then with the sharp head of the arrow and fling in the air to my attacker's direction by the trees.

A man wearing an Egyptian soldier clothes fell on his back.

"Isis" Izumin said "It's one of her soldiers."

Everyone gathered around the fallen man. I walk away.

King Memphis is discussing something with Imphoted while a chubby girl kept on offering him food. _Their building another shrine again?_

Finally the chubby girl made her move. She tried pressing herself over Memphis. A boiling anger inside burst. I ran between them and cling myself to Memphis. _Memphis how can you let this woman cling to you just because Carol is away?_

"Bianca?" Memphis was startled with my sudden action.

"Forgive me I trip" I glance at the girl behind me.

Her face were red from anger. _You should know better._

I turn my attention back to Memphis "What are you doing?"

"Oh Princess Bianca good timing. You're here" Imphotep chuckles "You see we are trying to design a new shrine."

He put the old paper to my face to show me "What do you think?"

"It'd be great if you make one in the middle of the Nile" I said.

"Oh yes that is a very good idea" he almost jump because of joy.

"King Memphis" Minuey run to us "News from Minoa. Queen Carol is missing."

_It's happening._ I bit my lower lip and kept my posture.

Memphis face went bitter and furious.

"READY THE ARMY. I'M HEADING TO MINOA." Memphis scream.

"You can't go to Minoa" I grab Memphis arm.

"AND WHY IS THAT?"

"Don't you get it? Babylonia and Assyria is in your country. If you left even a bit of an opening they will take it. I'll go."

"We will go King Memphis" Izumin said as he came closer.

"King Memphis. You yourself know that I treasure my sister more than anything. I assure I'll bring her back safely" my voice sounded so desperate.

Memphis stared down at me with a threatening gaze "Leave now and bring her back safely sister"

"I will even if it cost my life King Memphis" I smile brightly at him then left.

….

**IZUMIN**

Bianca was very happy because Memphis gave her permission to rescue Carol.

She smiled at him the way I never seen before.

She cling to him because another girl did.

She doesn't mind being touched by him.

_Does she have feelings for him?_

I was furious. _Maybe if I just get rid of Memphis then he can't take Bianca from me the same way he did to Carol? This naïve king is not even aware of Princess Cafra of Libya likes him very much. His carelessness can lead to Egypt's ruin._

"King Memphis I have a request to make" I said.

"What is it Prince Izumin? I hope you're not planning on stealing Carol again." His arms were crossed.

"No your highness. I have already lost my interest on Queen Carol. It's actually about Princess Bianca's marriage."

….

**BIANCA**

_I have to hurry_…. I started packing all the things I need for my travel.

"Princess….Please…. Why not leave this matter to the soldiers" Madrid has been trying to convince me not to go.

"Madrid… Carol needs me" I strap my back pack that I left before over my back.

"You ill mannered dirt" The chubby girl stood by my door.

"Who are you?" my eyes narrows.

"I am Cafra, princess of Libya" she said "and I demand apology for you disrespect to wards me."

I straighten my back and bend over the small piggy.

"Me? Ill Mannered? For someone who tries to make a move on someone else's husband. A prostitute cannot compare to you." I said then walk pass her.

….

**RUKA**

"Prince Izumin, Princess Bianca is coming aboard" I reported.

"Ready to sail" Prince Izumin yells.

The Hittite troops work together to prepare the ship.

I help Princess Bianca up to the ship then she shook my hands away afterwards.

She walk briskly towards Prince Izumin.

"Why are you here?" she asked him.

"A promise is a promise" Prince Izumin smiles at Princess Bianca.

_They look good together._

I elbow somebody who's just passing by. "They look good together. Don't they?"

"As expected of our new queen" he replied.

"Yes. If only she were" I said dreamily.

"She is. Prince Izumin asked King Memphis permission for Princess Bianca's hand to marry him. Have you not heard?"

"Are you serious?" I feel butterflies in my stomach "This is wonderful."

"Hey save it for the wedding" the man chuckle.

….

**BIANCA**

The sun finally hid between the two mountains.

I noticed everyone stares at me differently in the ship as we sail the ocean. There are those who doesn't have any good intention and those that stares with admirations.

"Your highness another ship is approaching" one of the men said to Izumin who stood beside me.

A flicker of light from a distance approached our ship. They wave their torches at us as a gesture that their approaching.

_Allies?_

They finally reached our ship and a face of familiarity shows up. _Queen Isis._

She stood gracefully and behind her was two guard holding Madrid on the ground.

"What is the meaning of this?" I said.

"I command you to gather all your troops or the woman will get it" Isis says mildly.

"Princess Bianca please do not mind me. I am not worth a soil" Madrid trembles in fear.

"Silence peasant" Isis said.

"Why do you think I would care for such low life?" Izumin said to Isis.

"Yes. You don't care but she does" Isis pointed at me.

I drop my bag in the ground and put my hand in my head. Everyone followed my surrender. They all kneel on the ground.

One of the guards got a hold of me. My skin prickle and I immediately struggle but somebody bust the back of my head. I fell on the floor with a head ache.

_This is not over Isis._


	16. Queen Isis

Chapter 16

**BIANCA**

"This is not happening" I screamed.

We've been jailed in our own ship.

"It's all my fault" Madrid cries.

"It's not" I rest my head on my knees "It's mine. If I gave it my all to stop Carol. She wouldn't be kidnapped."

_Bang….._ Isis came walking to my cellar.

"Hahaha…. Our little Lion is crying" Isis said "You're a sore eye Bianca. You're a pest in my plans. Why did Memphis kept you in the castle anyway?"

She wonder around, frustrated "Do you know that you have no place in Egypt? You're just Carol's dog."

Those last word stung like a vinegar. My jaw tightens.

"Really? I thought you were the pet in the country of Egypt. Let's admit it shall we? You who were born and raised in Egypt is found more than an outsider and a dirty old hag. You beg for Memphis heart that you can never get. You're a lonely beggar. Lower than a roach. You're Carol's second place. And now guess what Memphis replace you as his sister and proudly calls me his sister instead. You will never have a place in his heart even if I nor Carol exist. His better left without you" I spat at her.

Her fist clench in her side. She threw her sandals at me then walk out of the cellar.

"Ouch" the sandal hit my arm.

"Princess Bianca are you alright?" Madrid hurried to my side.

When I look at the people with me in cellar including Izumin. They all gape at me like I'm some kind of alien.

"If you have something to say, then say it" I grimace.

"Princess Bianca that was unbelievable" Ruka's eyes were bright.

"What?" I question him but I raise my hand immediately to stop him "Never mind that. We need to get out of here."

One of the soldiers appeared. _Is he watching us?_

"Perfect" I grin.

I picked up Isis sandals

"Excuse me" I said "Um…. You see… Queen Isis has forgotten one of her sandals. Would you mind returning it to her?"

He stood and approach me from the bars. _Come closer…_

When he was close enough from my reach. I grasp his shirt and pull him towards me to the metal bars. The impact of his temple and the bars made fell on the ground unconscious.

I seize the key right away and open the cellar.

"That was incredible" Izumin said it this time.

"Leave the woman to do all the work" I said it with a smug face "Grab any weapon you can find or drop"

As we exit to more men waited outside. They ran when they sighted us.

_Oh no….I need… I need something to throw._

_Kathunk…..Kathunk…._ The sound of rock hitting the two men's head. Izumin threw a rock at them. I look at him with amazement. He smile at me charmingly.

_I want to brush that smile in his face and glue it to my wall. He beat the famous actors in my timeline._

"Princess Bianca" Hassan ran towards us beside him was Caref. In instinct I want to hit Caref but Izumin held me down. _Let me at em…Let me at em…_

"This is no time for revenge" Izumin says. "We need to take over this ship again so we can head to Minoa and save Carol."

The sound of Carols name made me come back to my senses. Madrid stood beside me while giving Caref a 'Why are you not in hell yet' look.

"Everyone get ready to fight with your own life." Izumin still is holding me close. His grip is really tight in my wrist.

I straggle to get him to let go of me. _Let go…..Let me go….._

His grip only gotten tighter the more I resist.

"Don't leave my side" he pulled me closer. His face was two inch from touching mine.

He signal everyone to follow him while dragging me.

_Is he worried about me? No way. His only here because he wants to see Carol. He loved her that his willing to even make her hate him just to be with her._

Those words that rung in my mind crash me deeper in the depth of the earth.

….

**IZUMIN**

The battle between my troops and Isis troops were fears. Even though we were outnumbered, Isis lack experience when it comes to battle. Instead of his men fighting their two busy protecting her. They were easily surrounded. We reclaim our ship easily. They all move back to their own ship.

"This is not over Izumin" Isis did not claim her defeat.

We watch them carefully as they left. During the battle I held Bianca close. I worry that for even a minute I let her go. She might not ever return.

….

**BIANCA**

"It's over. Please let me go" I said to Izumin. His been holding my hand tightly. I can't even feel my own hand anymore because it has become numb.

He hesitate but finally he let go.

When I thought everything is over. The ship tremble violently. I flew out of the ship and landed in the ocean. _What's going on? A shark? Whale?_

I look around me terrified.

"I…..I….IZUMIN" I scream "IZUMIN."

"BIANCAAAAAA. WHERE ARE YOU?" Izumin scream from the ship.

Something shimmer in the water.

_In the middle of the ocean a bull's horn will shimmer._

The same voices in my dream shouted.

"NO…NO… IZUMIN" I scream again.

A horn appear in the water. _A bull?_

"BIANCA?" Izumin scream again.

I tremble in fear. I didn't want to make a sound that may make me visible to the bull. Everyone in the sip is screaming and yelling. Just then a barrel from the ship fell on me. It hit my arm. I shriek in agony. _My arm… It hurts. _

I started to shrink under water. Panic overtook me. I straggle to keep in the surface but I can't. _I'm going to drown…._

A strong arm grab me then his mouth was on mine. The person provided me enough air to breath. His lips were warm and salty but I didn't hate it. He then took me to the surface.

I rub both my eyes and look up to my savior. A huge man held me in his arms. I gasp from the sight of his horns. _What? A….A horn? _His eyes were dim and dark, he doesn't have any white in his eyes. _What is he?_ But despite his horn or eyes. His face reminds me so much someone. I've watched him for a long long time ago.

_I remember those lips._

_I remember the arch of his face._

_I remember his narrow nose._

_I remember the shape of his almond eyes._

_I remember him perfectly. The person I love with all my heart._

_Raven._

The sight of him carried me in a cave bring tears in my eyes. Unconsciously I hug him tightly. _Raven-sensei. Raven-sensei._

He gently lift my chin and examine my face. He cupped my face cheeks. I squeeze him hand in my face.

"Sensei"

….

**IZUMIN**

"Ruka have you seen Bianca?" I asked.

"No your highness" he said painfully.

"Your highness me see a cavern" One of my men yells.

"We'll stop there" I yelled back.

_Bianca where are you?_


	17. The END

Chapter 17

**BIANCA**

I was mesmerized by him completely until.

"Bianca" Carol's voice echoes in cave "Bianca."

She was tied in a bed made of stone. I ran to her but before I even had a chance to free her Raven's hand hit me. I crash in the rocky ground, landing on my shoulder that was injured.

I groan in pain. He walk closer to me. _Raven._

"BIANCA, RUN AWAY" Carol's voice echoes loudly again.

I start to weep from thinking that Raven must hate me so much.

He crouch in front of me. The same way he did when I was young. I wanted to hug him again.

_I'm gonna die anyways. What do I have to lose?_ With all the energy that left of me. I embrace him.

"For years I've always love you and finally I'm able to touch you" I said.

He didn't move or straggle. I was very happy just staying that way.

….

**IZUMIN**

"Find Bianca at any cause" I commanded my troops.

"Wait, your highness do you hear that?" One of my men said "The sound is coming deeper in the cave."

Everyone kept quiet and listen. A familiar voice rang from the cave. _Carol._

She's screaming Bianca's name. Without any hesitation. I grab a torch from one of my men and ran deeper into the cave. They all follow me.

We finally reach the end of the cave to witness a tragedy. _Bianca is hugging a monster._

"KILL THAT HIDEOUS MONSTER" I scream to my troops.

They all attack at the same time. I ran beside Bianca who held her bleeding right arm.

"Your safe now" I kissed Bianca and hug her tightly.

"No Izumin. Stop them. They are hurting Raven" she cries "Please save him."

_Raven? This hideous creature is Bianca's lover? Kill him….Tear him to shred…_

I stare at Raven as I held Bianca.

"You're hurting me" Bianca mumble "Just save him. Please."

Seeing Bianca cries for another man is an execution. _Why can't I do anything right for her? Why can't I have something that I only ask for?_

"STOP" I yell to my men to hold their weapons and stop tormenting the fallen creature.

I carried Bianca carefully in my arms.

"Bianca. His not Raven. His not him. I know what you might think that they look certainly alike but their different people" Carol who was tied all along in the corner spoke.

"What?" Bianca says as she hold on to me.

….

**BIANCA**

Carol's word clung to my skin. _His not him. Of course not. Never ones has Raven look at me with worth more than just a little girl._

I look at his pained eyes. They were full of regret and sorrow.

"Put me down" I asked Izumin.

I came close to the person who looks just like Raven.

"I'm sorry I mistook you for someone else. People always mistook you for something your not were you? It was lonely wasn't it? What's your real name?" I asked him so many questions.

"Ataurus" his were deep but gentle.

"Why did you kidnap Carol?" I asked.

"I want to be friends" his voice falter.

"May I be your friend?" I smiled at him.

His eyes widened with joy and he smile brightly.

_Crumble _The ground tremble. A real earthquake has begun.

"The volcano has erupted, sire" I heard one of the guards "we have to get out of here or we will all be killed."

Everyone hurried to the exit but because of the quake a huge boulder rolled down on us. It squashed a lot of men like ant but the boulder cannot be stopped and It's heading my way. I was too afraid to move but somebody pushed me out of the way.

Ataurus pushed me out of the way and stopped the boulder with his bare hands.

"Bianca lets go" Carol and Izumin pulled me up to my feet.

"Ataurus" I screamed. He smiled at me with satisfaction "No."

"Bianca we need to go" Izumin said.

"But…. Ataurus" I cried.

Izumin wrapped his arm over mmy waist and carried me over his shoulder.

"There's no hope for him" Izumin said.

His words hurts that I can't help but cry.

"I hope to meet you again in the future" Ataurus said.

….

_**5 years later…**_

**BIANCA**

I watched Caref follow Madrid wherever she goes like a dog. It's already been five years but Madrid has not forgiven him. He even bought the finest silk of Assyria just to ask her again for her hand but obviously Madrid rejected him. In every rejection he makes a cat fish like face.

I finally figured out the meaning behind the quote too

The moon is meant for Izumin because of his hair.

The bull was Ataurus.

The eyes was my sight of Aaurus because he lack the love that he crave for.

And finally the lion was me. After the incident we went back to Egypt and everyone screamed my name calling me the fiery lion.

Isis also finally given up on Memphis and the plumb girl married the Assyrian king Algol.

I didn't want to know their love story.

"Mother look. Father made me a wooden sword" a cute little girl with a hazel eyes and red hair approached me from the window. Behind her was a man with a long silver hair and hazel eyes just like the little girl.

"That's wonderful Arcellia" I rubbed my bloated stomach.

"Will my little brother or sister like it?" she said with her high pitch voice.

"I'm sure he or she will" I smiled.

Izumin kissed my head "Did you rest well?"

"Ye-

"Where is my little treasure?" Izumins mother came in without a warning and cut me off "Oh there she is" she kissed Arcellia many times and squeeze her little pink cheeks. Arcellia pout to show her dislike.

"Where were you?" Horus came in to follow by his mother Carol.

"I'm sorry to barge in" she said breathing hard.

"It's alright. His very active" I said.

"Yes just like his father" Carol laughs.

"You run away" Horus said to Arcellia.

"That's because you're no fun. You keep losing when it comes to swords" Arcellia mocked him "One day I'll be the greatest ruler of all. Right mother?"

"One day Arcellia but for now you must study" I said.

_The new generation is born._

_Mother and Ataurus are you watching?_

_The END._


End file.
